


【博君一肖】日照香炉生紫烟

by zaijoy



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaijoy/pseuds/zaijoy
Summary: *假设cql拍了香炉番外**都是假的，勿上升*
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *假设cql拍了香炉番外*  
> *都是假的，勿上升*

肖战攥着手里的剧本皱着眉头，脸色有点微红，眼睛比平时瞪得更大，满脸的震惊。这几页纸已经被他来来回回翻了好几遍了，始终不敢相信一个事实——

“居然有床戏？为什么我之前不知道？”

当经纪人接起电话时，传来的就是肖战这一声似乎还憋着点声音的怒吼。

“你怎么不知道了，你自己答应的。”

“你什么时候？绝对没有！”

“告诉你了。”

“我…”

“真跟你说过啊，你记性不好？”经济人这会儿不在剧组，电话里声音嘈杂，估计在哪应酬着，“再说，你这时候问这个，不想拍啊？那也来不及了，早干嘛不说。”

“我靠，我今天才看到这几页！”

“这事早都定了，不知道你怎么这时候开始纠结了，没别的事我先挂了啊。”

挂了电话，肖战一声哀嚎。不管之前他怎么会忽略了这个床戏的部分，现在他都得拍了，想想刚刚看的那几页剧本，更觉得烦得很。对了，他突然想到，拿起手机给王一博发了一条微信过去：‘明天香炉的戏份你看剧本了吗？’

信息发出去快十分钟了还没有回复，他可能已经睡了，肖战想，已经晚上十一点了，今天上戏早，六点来钟就开工，可能太累了睡了。

那几页让人脸红心跳的纸，肖战这会儿实在不想再看，叹气一声，按灭了床头灯准备酝酿睡意。

‘叮’——手机响了，在被窝里扭了半小时的肖战还没有睡着的时候。

‘看了’，是王一博回过来的。

简洁的两个字，肖战一时不知道回复什么，脑子里就一个想法，所以真的大家都知道有床戏是吗？

‘刚刚在吃鸡，战哥怎么还不睡？’王一博又发来一条。

肖战心里慌得很，才开始拍戏两年，他真的没有想过这么快就要拍床戏啊，还是和男人的床戏！这难道能播吗！不可能吧…又想着，王一博这小孩儿行啊，年纪这么小，要拍床戏了这么淡定。

肖战嘴里哼了两声，发过去了一个‘现在就睡，晚安’，决定不再想了，蒙头就睡，希望明天醒来这是场梦。

肖战这晚上没睡好，睡前看了啥，他就梦到了啥。梦里的蓝湛摆弄着魏婴，脸却是他自己和王一博，怎么想都有点可怕。诶，伴随着长叹起床的肖战想，今天是人生一劫啊。

他和王一博几乎前后脚到了片场，肖战刚在化妆台前坐下，王一博就推门而入：“肖老师今天怎么没等我一起过来？”

王一博的话里带着调侃，以往两人上戏时间一样的时候，肖战都会去叫上王一博一起从酒店出发。

“今天忘记叫你了王老师。”肖战回了他一个笑脸，就赶紧把眼神收了回来，实则是肖战现在满脑子都是香炉play啊。

看过原著的都知道，香炉番外里的生命大和谐。肖战温原著的时候虽然是看的是删减版，还是觉得脸红心跳。至于昨晚他看的详细剧本，谁知道他内心有多么的震惊，这他妈是在搞黄色啊！

“肖老师昨晚是研读剧本了吗？”王一博坐下了，造型师在给他弄头发，他没有转头的跟肖战搭着话。

“嗯…”肖战这时候希望王一博别说话了，他还在为等下的戏紧张着呢。

“肖老师期待今天的戏吗？”王一博嘴角弯起来了，肖战的余光撇到，心想，这小子还来消遣我了？

“期待，很期待王老师的表演。”回击。

“今天的肖老师台词还是那么多哦。”嘴角弯得更厉害了。

什么意思？是在嘲笑老子今天要念的淫词艳语？

“王老师今天动作戏多才辛苦呢。”哼。

王一博还没来得及怼回去，那边就来了场务来催了，两人只好闭嘴让化妆师快速的化完妆，赶去拍摄点，藏书阁。

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *假设cql拍了香炉番外*  
> *假的假的，勿上升*  
> *加粗的为原文引用*

昨天下午肖战和王一博对戏的取景也是在藏书阁，拍的是年少时魏婴被罚抄家规的部分。魏婴是好动的性格，还尤其喜欢撩拨蓝湛，那场戏是魏婴给蓝湛看小黄书，把蓝湛气得对他喊滚。

按照原著情节，他们只是差一点打起来，但毕竟没真打起来。昨天拍摄的那场，按照改编的剧本，拍了两个版本，一个是随着原著走的，一个是真真实实的打起来过了几招。肖战心想估计是为了剪辑需要的考虑多拍个版本备用，万万没想到，这打起来的版本是香炉激情戏的前奏啊！

往藏书阁走的路上，王一博一脸正经地拍了下肖战说：“肖老师，现在知道ji情的ji是哪个ji了吗？”

前不久肖战接受了一个采访。主持人问他：“尺度很大有激情戏的角色和从头坏到尾的渣男角色，一定要选一个，你选哪个？”他当时反问了一句：“ji情是哪个ji啊？”，还被剪成了沙雕视频，流传甚广。

现在好了，激情和基情他一个都别想逃，简直要心梗，肖战翻了个白眼过去：“王一博，我劝你善良一点。”

王一博笑了，憋笑的那种。靠，肖战现在想打他。

两人一到，导演就过来给他们讲戏。他俩都把剧本好好读过了，导演讲起来不费劲，王一博脸色正经如常，倒是肖战越听越觉得有点害臊，耳尖红了就再也消不下去。说起来，肖战连正经吻戏都没拍过两场，基本都是要吻上去就被女主推开，实在是缺乏经验。他想起，王一博似乎拍过不少吻戏，小屁孩比自己经验丰富多了。

肖战晃神的时间，导演已经讲完了，王一博转头就看见肖战不知道在想什么入神的样子，故意凑到他耳边，不轻不重地说了声：“肖老师，要开拍了，多多指教。”

肖战瞪他一眼，没说话，走到定好的点，等着导演喊Action了。

开始这几镜算比较正常，尺度不大，无非是暧昧些的打架争吵，自开机以来他们不知道拍过多少场暧昧戏了，此时都习以为常，入戏极快。

**“抄书怪无聊的，要不我边抄边教教你这些吧？就当是报答你的监督之恩……”肖战按着台词说。**

**忍他的胡言乱语忍了这么久，蓝湛终于再也忍不了了，避尘一剑飞去，两剑相击，双双被撞出了窗外。魏婴见随便脱手，微微一惊，道：“哎，我的剑！”喊着，他就要跃出窗外去枪剑，蓝湛却从他身后猛地扑来，将他扑倒在地。魏婴脑袋在地上磕了一下，手忙脚乱地挣扎起来，你来我往的几下过后，两人顿时乱七八糟地扭打作一团。魏婴拼命蹬腿，胳膊肘撞来撞去，却是怎么也逃不出蓝湛四肢的封锁，像是被一张牢不可破的铁网罩住了，道：“蓝湛！蓝湛你干什么！我开玩笑的，开玩笑的啊！你干啥这么认真！”蓝湛一手抓住他的双腕，压到他身上，沉声道：“你，刚才说，要教我什么。”**

这一镜的最后这一句，王一博说出来的时候，倒真像是书里写的，目光中像是有火山要爆发了一样，肖战愣了两秒，觉得自己像胸口被锤了一拳，王一博的演技进步这么大？

“卡，”导演喊起，“这段可以，再补几个特写。”

从这时起，肖战的心率就上升到了一个不正常的水平，并且再也没降下来，之后念出的每一句台词都要比平时费力一些。

**“没啊？我刚才说了什么吗？”**

**“没说？”**

**“没说！”他又道：“蓝湛你这个人别这么死板啊......我都说了是开玩笑的！蓝湛！别这么经不起逗啊！”**

**蓝湛目光里隐隐有火光跳跃，二话不说，一把摘了头上抹额，绕了三圈，将身下魏婴的双手牢牢捆住，打了个死结。**

王一博紧紧地压着他，略有皱眉，睫毛在轻微颤动。太近了，肖战想，快透不过气了，心脏跳的扑通扑通的震耳欲聋，今天的王一博不太一样，导演你快点喊卡吧！

“卡。”终于等到了这句，肖战推开王一博站了起来，快速离开他两米以外。

等会儿的戏份又有扒裤子又有撕衣服，所以今天他们没法在最外层戏服里面穿清凉的运动短裤，按照里衣中衣外衣穿了个严实，私密位置还穿了专门的肉色打底。这三十度的大夏天里，穿这么厚，肖战想他的心率快肯定是被热的。轻喘着气，他偷偷瞄了一眼王一博。王一博本来就白，稍微脸红一点就特别明显，有时候肖战和他打闹久了，王一博热了，整个人都透着粉红色。此时的王一博，表情严肃，嘴巴紧抿着，但耳根和脖子都透着浅粉，估摸着要不是脸上上了妆，整张脸都会是粉红的。肖战心里一下就乐了，切，还不是会脸红。

“开始清场。”导演的声音传来，这意味着，接下来要拍的，就是货真价实的床戏了。等待工作人员撤离的期间，肖战离王一博远远的，这可是少见，以往但凡有个等戏的间隙，他俩哪次不是吸铁石似地打闹在一起，这会儿他俩倒是默契的各自不说话。

大部分工作人员都撤了，现场只留下导演和摄像大哥。

开镜前，导演指导着他们还原上一镜结束的动作。肖战手上的抹额一直绑着没松，走到定位点靠着书桌半躺下，王一博就覆了上来。镜头准备好，导演退回摄像机后面，准备开镜了。王一博突然低下头在肖战的耳边轻轻说了声：“肖老师，得罪。”

肖战疑惑的转头看他，还没来得及问什么意思，导演就喊了“Action”。

肖战进入魏婴的状态，满脸坏笑地说：“我无非是说你嫩，说你不懂有些事罢了。这难道不是事实嘛？有些大人的东西你的确是不懂啊。被戳穿了事实你就要这样对我，这不是心胸狭窄是什么？”

王一博皱眉：“ **谁说我不懂。** ”

肖战挑起眉毛，笑道：“ **哦——是吗？你就别嘴硬了，你懂才是有鬼了哈哈哈哈哈……啊！** ”

此时，王一博是要把手伸到肖战衣摆下，假装握住了他下面那处。而肖战突然叫出来，叫的无比真实，是因为王一博这天杀的不是假装！是真的把手放在了他那处上！肖战脸上迅速窜上了红色，操，王一博在干嘛！肖战有点慌，不知道该不该主动跟导演喊停。

肖战还没反应过来，王一博重复了一遍：“ **谁说我不懂。** ”他的气息更重了，手上看不见的地方挑衅似地捏了一下肖战那处。肖战眼睛瞬间瞪大，王一博我操你大爷！

肖战几乎是把台词吼了出来：“ **蓝湛你搞什么鬼！发疯了吗！** ”心里想的却是，王一博你搞什么鬼！发疯了吗！

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

肖战只想一拳打在王一博脸上，可转念一想，这时候推开王一博，显得一副被轻薄了的模样，丢脸的还不是自己嘛。没犹豫两秒，他就接着往下演了，手疯狂甩动，看似是要挣脱抹额，实则是想装作无意趁机打王一博几拳，警告警告这小子。

“ **你快清醒下！** ”一边喊着台词，肖战抓过书案上的书砸向王一博，用了十成十的力气，心想，砸不死你这个色令智昏的！

哪知道肖战用力过猛，那书直接砸到了王一博脸上，书脊磕在了他额头上还发出了一声闷响。

“卡！”导演这时出声了，“肖战，书扔的位置错了，往胸口上，不是脸上啊。”

王一博终于从肖战身上稍微退开了些，伸手摸了摸额头，突然嘴巴一瘪，“肖老师，好痛啊...”他的语气甚至伴着点哭音，低着头，手按在额头上捂着，简直委屈透了。

肖战心里就像是被有个炮仗被点燃了，一下子怒气上头，你王一博有本事非礼我，怎么这会儿倒是我的不对了！

那边导演走过来发现王一博额头上红了好大一块，着急得赶紧把刚刚清场出去的工作人员又叫回来了几个，招呼着给王一博处理伤，乌泱泱一群人围着王一博。肖战心里憋着气，站在一旁不说话，想着痛死王一博活该，眼睛还是没管住，直往王一博身上看，偶尔被别人挡住了视线，还要踮起脚来看，不会真的砸太重了吧？等工作人员稍微散开一点，肖战才真正看清自己的手笔，原来真有这么大一个红印啊！都要肿了！

还好肿得不明显，进度又耽误不得，最后决定冰敷十五分钟，然后上厚点遮暇继续拍。肖战虽然生气他动手动脚，但这会儿还是担心占了上风，这么好看的脸可别被自己给破相了，待工作人员散得差不多了，终于还是往王一博走了过去，满脸愧疚，“真的很痛啊？”。

拿着个冰袋捂额头的王一博，本来面无表情，一看肖战过来像是要道歉的样子，眉头一皱，嘴巴一嘟，立马进入委屈状态，“你说呢肖老师，肖老师太狠了！”。

“那还不是因为你...你...”

“我什么？”

“你怎么了自己心里有数哦！”

“肖老师，不喜欢吗？”

“你...我...”肖战被王一博的语出惊人给吓的结巴了半天，这话让人怎么接！王一博的脸皮竟比城墙还厚！

王一博的表情却慢慢从装委屈变正常了，盯着肖战一动不动。他不笑的时候嘴角总是向下，看起来很严肃，很难让人猜透他的心思。这会儿他就这样直勾勾的看着肖战，似乎是真的在认真等一个回答。

在这样的注视下，肖战似乎明白了些什么，又不敢确定这一点点的直觉是不是对，严肃了起来，“王一博，这不好玩，不要乱开玩笑。”

“我不是...”

“时间到了，化妆老师来给一博遮一下印子！做好准备下一镜！”王一博的话被导演打断了，肖战松了口气，再说下去，就不知道是什么尴尬的局面了。

可能是肖战严肃的最后一句话起了作用，接下来的镜头王一博果然规规矩矩，完全遵守剧本，绝不做一个多余动作，扒掉他裤子的时候都没碰到他露出来的大腿。

肖战的双腿被打开，外衣还在身上，盖住了大腿根处，王一博卡在他双腿之间，手伸到了外衣下面，在离肖战臀部两公分的地方悬空着轻微抽动，乖乖的没有摸到肖战。肖战心里紧张的很，脸上在努力表演魏婴被蓝湛用手进入的羞愤表情，时不时轻轻发出些呻吟，心里不停地在想，我这样呻吟应该很真实吧，要不要表情再夸张一点。

“卡！肖战，调整下表情，你这样有点像便秘...眼神要更迷离一点。”

肖战自以为的完美表演被导演无情打断，他尴尬一笑，调整了下表情继续演。这次他把眼睛咪起，表情放松了些，还将自己的呻吟音调转了几转。结果导演说：“有点太色情了，稍微收一点。”

已经二十分钟了，还卡在这一条，导演喊了七八次卡了，王一博的手都快僵了，更别一直跪在地上的膝盖了。这一次导演喊卡后，王一博突然说：“肖战，让我碰你，你需要入戏。”，眼睛盯着肖战，满脸认真，还有一丝丝没藏住的渴望：“不会乱来的。”肖战闻言定定的看了他一眼，轻轻点了下头，再不用点非常手段，今天的戏怕是拍不完了。

“Action。”

王一博的手抚上了肖战的臀部，极轻的揉了一下，然后手指就往臀缝中探。虽然隔着打底裤，但肖战能清晰地感受到王一博的手指在戳向什么地方，脸上闪过一丝羞耻。王一博的手指找到了紧闭的入口，用中指隔着底裤在上面慢慢打圈，按压，眼睛紧盯着肖战，似乎怕错过任何一丝肖战的表情。

按压几下后，肖战表情已经越来越羞愤，这会儿的肖战不像刚刚恨不得演出十八种呻吟方法，在王一博的手指攻势下，他只能咬紧嘴，不让丢人的呻吟溢出来过多。

在那入口按摩了两分钟，紧闭的入口似乎有了要打开的迹象，有好几次王一博的手指用力到可以微微插入进去一点。肖战的脸已经红透了，眼睛瞪着王一博，又羞又气，他感觉到自己硬了。

王一博抽回了手，解下自己的腰带，裤子，立马重新覆上来，缓慢的用胯部顶上来，脸上露出难忍的表情，额头上冒出了细汗，不知道的还真会以为这一下是真的进入了。肖战还没来得及感叹王一博的神演技，就听到了耳边王一博一声闷哼，然后一个滚烫发胀的东西就底在刚刚被王一博仔细按摩过的位置。

“唔！”肖战刚想出声，王一博的一只手就伸过来捂住了他的嘴，而那火热开始撞击他的臀缝。肖战的手还被抹额绑得死死的，只能眼睁睁看着王一博在他身上动作。他能感觉到王一博身下之物的坚硬和火热，也能看到王一博眼里的欲望和掠夺。

隔着底裤的撞击就像隔靴搔痒，肖战的那处越来越硬，不停地有压抑的呜咽从他嘴里溢出。

王一博把捂他嘴的手拿开了，立马就有几声细碎的呻吟漏了出来。看到这样的肖战，王一博嘴角不可察觉的轻勾了一下，左手抓住肖战被绑在一起的手，紧压在他胸前，右手突然探到衣物下，抓住了肖战硬得发烫的小兄弟。

肖战双眼瞪圆，这太过分了王一博！我要叫停！就在肖战张嘴想抗议的瞬间，王一博低下头来吻上了他的嘴。“唔嗯！”所有的抗议都化作了不明意义的呜咽声。

王一博身下坚硬得像铁一般的巨硕还在不停地撞击他的臀缝，右手在快速地上下撸动他火热的小兄弟。尽管没有真正的进入，但这种在镜头之下的羞耻感将他的快感放大到极致。

王一博的吻极度侵略，舌尖钻入他口腔四处游走，捕捉到他的舌头就咬住吮吸，肖战快要透不过气了，所有的感官都被掠夺，他只能感受到王一博。喘息，汗水，没有人看到的地方，身下的火热，舌尖的粘腻，全都是王一博。

肖战突然背部绷紧，脖子向上扬，呻吟变得急促，这是要射了，王一博连忙吻得更深，把变了调的呻吟给堵回去，手上又加重了力道快速撸动。几下过后，肖战就在王一博的注视下到达了顶点，王一博右手下的底裤一片湿滑，身下对他臀缝的撞击依旧没有停下，喘息声变得更重了。

肖战的理智跑回来一点之后，他挣扎着推开了王一博，半爬着向后退。导演终于喊了卡，这条过了。空气中隐隐有一丝味道，除了演员，就只有导演和摄像大哥两人在场，谁也不会去探究到底发生了什么。

“你们收拾好再出来。”导演留下一句话，就带着摄像大哥离开了，给他们留下空间，收拾好自己。

-tbc-

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *假设cql拍了香炉番外*  
> *假的假的，勿上升*  
> *加粗的为台词，也就是引用原文中的话*

导演和摄像几乎是跑着出去的，顺带还把门给关死了，肖战能隐约听到外面导演大声吆喝：“咳咳，来来来，这组的工作人员都跟我来一下，十分钟！我们开个小会...”，导演边说着声音逐渐变远得听不清楚了。

藏书阁的安静让氛围变得更加尴尬，肖战还坐在地上没起来，手里把衣角攥得变了形，靠着书案的背部因为刚刚的呼吸急促还在轻微起伏着，眼神在地砖之间游走，一看就是还没从刚刚的情潮中恢复过来。

“你要纸吗？”

王一博不知道从哪里拿来了一包纸巾，伸到肖战面前的时候，把肖战吓得一抖。

肖战反应过来道了句谢，接下了纸巾，眼睛都没有抬，双腿也蜷了起来，他实在是不好意思抬头看王一博，此时恨不得找个地缝钻进去，有什么比在镜头下被97年小朋友弄到射出来更丢人的事吗？还是个男性小朋友！

王一博看出来肖战的极度不自在，也不再过分逗弄他了，递完纸巾就背过身走开。

罪魁祸首离开，肖战松了口气，就赶紧开始收拾起下身的残局。底裤湿了一片，还黏乎乎的，费了快一整包纸巾才把这些子子孙孙都清理掉。收拾干净后把裤子衣服重新往身上穿时，肖战想起，刚刚拍着的时候，王一博的那里，都硬成那样了，隔着两层紧身的打底裤都能感受得到坚硬如铁，他不需要解决一下吗？年轻小男孩这样憋着的话，应该对身体不太好吧......

磨磨蹭蹭地整理好戏服，肖战往门口坐着的人挪过去，“嗯....我收拾好了...”

王一博一看肖战现在这副不好意思有强装冷静的样子，心里就一阵得意，也不再像平时一样跟肖战耍嘴皮子功夫，只平淡地说：“那出去吧。”

王一博转身想走的时候，倒没想到会被肖战拉住了袖子。

“那个...你...那什么...还好吧？”，他故做坦荡地扬起下巴，“咳咳，作为你哥，我也不是说不可以帮你解决一下。”

什么意思？王一博怔住了。

"好歹我也大你好几年，经验肯定比你丰富！偶尔帮小朋友一次也没什么嘛...哈哈哈...”

“战哥，其实...”

“其实没什么的！男人嘛！”

王一博有些诧异地看着肖战。肖老师，我知道你现在是在害羞，倒也不必强行装老司机啊，太假了。被打断的王一博顿了一下，半晌才说：“我是说，休息的这十分钟不够。”

肖战嘴角一抽，刚想说点什么，门外就传来了熟悉的导演的声音，在外面大声讨论着什么。

十分钟过得有这么快吗？肖战心里嘀咕着。

“战哥不用担心，今天的戏，还有不少。”听到外面嘈杂的人声，王一博意识到工作人员都快回来了，边说着，边打开了藏书阁的门，好像什么亏心事也没做一样。

肖战白眼一翻，的确，王一博休息的时候正直的很，亏心事都在镜头前做尽了。

休息时间结束，工作人员进来重新调整好机位后就撤了出去，藏书阁里依然只留下摄像大哥和导演。

“下一镜接刚刚魏婴想爬开逃走的趋势，蓝湛你从后面抱住他的腰，不让他跑，然后后入式，懂的吧，用那个姿势。”导演讲戏的时候很正经，两位演员经过了前一场的磨炼，现在听着这些话，也能做到神色正常，不带一丝害羞了。

“Action！”

连着上一场的姿势，被王一博压在书案上的肖战听到这声action后马上进入状态，奋力挣扎，推开王一博就作势往旁边跑，此时戏里的魏婴都被蓝湛压在地上粗鲁地肏干了好一阵，早已浑身无力，大腿膝盖都颤颤巍巍直打战了，肖战想象着这个状态，作成双腿虚弱使不上劲的样子，颤抖着的往外爬两步，然后一泻力，趴着不动了，臀部按照剧本里写的那样，高高地翘起在王一博面前。

王一博早在导演讲戏时就慢慢在找自己的状态，此时看到肖战爬开，眼前晃着他饱满的臀部，他已经眼睛发红，充满了欲望了。他手臂往那一捞，就死死的钳住了肖战的腰。肖战的腰，可真细啊。紧接着，他胯下一顶贴上了肖战臀部，休息期间好不容易软下去的王二博立马变得坚硬起来，王一博忍不住发出了一声喘息。

导演没有喊卡就要继续。

王一博喘着气开始动作了起来，眼睛里火都快要喷出来，握着肖战腰的手抓得更紧，一下一下地用已经又硬又热的阳物撞击肖战的臀部。肖战趴在地上，脸部扬起面对着镜头，神色迷离，嘴里时不时地溢出些令人脸红的呻吟。

屏幕后的导演看着两人的面部特写，露出满意的表情，一个是明明是做做样子，看起来真像是凶猛的发情野兽一样，另一个是明明没有被侵犯，表情却完全像是被干到了神志不清的样子。

王一博狠狠的撞了一阵后，便压低了身子，整个人压上肖战的背，双膝把肖战的腿分得更开，好让身下的火热能挤进他的臀缝。肖战此时的姿势与剧本描写完全一致，半边脸和身体都贴在地上，被压得变形，他能感受到王一博的那家伙在不遗余力的往他的臀缝里挤，隔着用力地摩擦着他。

肖战突然想到，上一场戏是怎么都过不了，实在没有办法才让王一博贴上来演的，现在怎么被默认可以这样贴着演了？演员都不是这样的王一博！虽然心里腹诽，肖战也不敢停下，NG再重新来也不是什么好的选择，好在他不久前刚释放过，现在还没那么容易能被撩拨得再硬起来。

肖战此时看不到王一博表情，但光凭着感受到的用力顶弄，和耳边传来的沉重喘息，肖战也能很容易入戏，呻吟声越来越大，仿佛自己真的被身上的人操到受不了，语无伦次地念出台词：“ **…饶、饶命、饶命…蓝湛，蓝二公子，饶命啊…** ”

王一博像是被这几声求饶刺激到了，反而越发用力。

突然，肖战感觉到胸口一凉，是王一博把他胸前的衣襟扯开了，还把手伸了进去，抚摸着他的胸口。

这个剧本绝对没有写！肖战一愣，但眼里的惊讶立马被一声急促的惊呼所替代，王一博那该死的手居然在揉搓他的乳尖，平日里没怎么受过刺激的小红点刚被玩弄了两下就挺立了起来，一阵阵搔痒从乳尖漫开至他的全身。

肖战立马转过头去看王一博，只看到他脸色发红，额头上还冒出了汗珠。

王一博看到肖战转过来质问似的瞪他，手上的动作依旧不停，甚至用另一只手稍微整理了下肖战敞开的衣襟，确保自己在那衣服下面胡作非为的动作不被镜头捕捉到。

自己的警告被王一博彻底无视，肖战也不做其他，认命的接着往下演，心下计算着等到今天下戏要好好复仇。

王一博不仅没有收敛，反而愈加放肆，他的手又大又热，把肖战胸前的皮肤都磨得有点发烫，每用力捏一下乳尖，肖战就会发出受不了的浪荡呻吟。王一博似乎是很享受肖战不受控制的呻吟声，两个乳尖都被他玩弄得又麻又红。

就在肖战已经快要受不了求饶的时候，王一博的手收了回去，不再折腾他的乳尖了。还没来得及庆幸，王一博的手又往他腿大腿根部捞，轻轻的摸了一下肖战的男根，硬了。王一博俯身到肖战耳边，嘴唇轻轻贴着，伴着沉重的喘息轻轻喊了一声“ **魏婴...** ”。肖战听到这一声不禁一抖，浑身都变得更加敏感。这句话剧本上是没有的，而王一博说得该死的色情，而导演又没有喊停。

王一博的手好像只是单纯的确认一下肖战有没有硬，摸了那东西一把之后就转移了。有几秒肖战感受不到王一博的手去了哪里，还觉得有点奇怪，但王一博的下一个动作就让他想立刻逃跑。肖战不知道王一博是怎么做到的，等他反应过来的时候，他的双腿被王一博双膝夹紧了，从趴着的姿势变成了跪着，最要紧的是，他感觉到了有一根火热火热的圆柱形物体挤进了他夹紧的大腿根部，开始了抽送。肖战的第一想法是，王二博可真大啊。

然后，他才想到，王一博脱裤子了？王一博胆子这么大？疯了？

肖战回头，他们紧紧贴合的私密处被长长的戏服盖着，看不到下面的春光。王一博没给他思考的时间，在肖战回头后直接吻了上去。不同于身后滚烫的阳物在他腿间凶狠抽送，王一博的吻是清凉的，温柔的，唇瓣在他唇上轻轻磨蹭着，舌尖时不时的舔舐，像是在恳求他张开双唇。肖战看到他睫毛轻颤，吻得无比专注，一时间晃了神，好像他们本就该如此亲密缠绵，便张了口，让王一博肆意侵略他的唇齿。

王一博的手没闲着，这会儿右手还钳着肖战的腰，左手又伸到他的衣襟里去揉他胸前的两个小点。身后就更不用说了，王一博的阳物在肖战的双腿间横冲直撞，有了愈加坚硬的趋势。两个人的喘息交错着，场面越发的色情。即便是不愿意承认，肖战也隐藏不了他现在浑身上下都很爽的事实，他现在巴不得王一博去碰他的私处，去撸他的小兄弟，他感觉自己快硬到不行了，眼神里满满的都是饥渴。但这回王一博偏不管，只顾着让王二博爽，在肖战的腿间抽送得愈发凶猛，一点也不碰到肖战的小兄弟。

王一博是故意的，肖战意识到。他已经被撩拨得眼神有些发散了，而光被撩拨又不给满足让肖战的眼里都噙着眼泪，在王一博终于大发慈悲握住他的阳物时，他一下没忍住，“啊......”嘴里的呻吟和眼泪同时落下。这时候肖战还不忘把台词给念了，哭着道：“蓝湛，我错了，我错了，我不该说你嫩，不该说你不懂，我不敢教你了。蓝湛，蓝湛你听到没有，蓝二公子，蓝二哥哥…”  
王一博最听不得他叫他蓝湛，更听不得蓝二哥哥，一听到这几个字，便他肉眼可见的加大了抽送力度，每一下都用力撞到底。肖战的屁股已经被撞得发麻，腿在地上跪太久都快失去知觉了，想跑也跑不了。

肖战感觉自己快要射了，想叫出来又碍于镜头不能瞎叫，只能又不知死活的喊了句“ **蓝二哥哥...** ”

王一博突然张口咬住了这张乱叫的嘴，腰下几个用力的推送，在肖战的腿间留下一片白浊。感受到这股温热的一瞬间，肖战一阵痉挛，又释放在了王一博的手下。

-tbc-


End file.
